I never knew
by blindredeyes
Summary: 'He was here', all she could think was 'He was here, just for her, tackling all the dangers of cops aside, he was here'. OcxOC


Hi guys! M back with another fic. This is the companion story of 'feeling's mutual' which is yet to be published. This is solely dedicated to our ladli KK on her birthday. Janemann Happy Birthday. Songs used are: **'Aise Jalta hai Jia' **from **'1920' **and **'She Will Be Loved' **by** 'Maroon **5'.

She stumbled into the house, opening the front door slowly, with her eyes closed. She didn't even bother to switch on the light; she knew her home like back of her hand. Then exhaustedly crashed on the couch. The house was in deadly silence. For someone who was constantly on her heels definitely trusted her home enough to not notice the silence her home was plunged into, which was constantly filled with the soft purr.

Slowly rising from her seat on the couch, she made her way towards the kitchen, still with closed eyes. She had never exhausted herself to this extend in her C.I.D career of three and half years. She had been awake for almost 40 hours by now. Yesterday was hectic, so was the night. All the drama boys did with her, had momentarily broken her, from the inside out.

As usual she never stumbled over anything but could feel the difference in the air, aroma. But was too tired to register it properly.

"_**Jabse aayi ho naak mein damm karke rakhdia hai. Jab dekho 'Jay ye, Jay wo, usse dekho, usske jaese bano...' Tanng aagaye ye sunte sunte. Marr kyu nai jati?"**_

A quite sob left her lips. She knew it was all a lie, but still the words stung. She had searched for a friend her whole life, and when she found it here, she felt like **Alexander the great**.

She absently tried to summon her pets.

"**Una…"**

"**Bruno…"**

They usually greeted her at the door but today they didn't even come to her when called upon.

"**Strange… Una… Bruno…"**

Something swept pass her in darkness. She quickly responded with sharp turn and taking out her gun.

"**That, definitely, was not a mouse"**

A slight breeze was coming from the window.

"**Why is this window open? I'm sure I locked it or… maybe I didn't…"**

"_**Golise marne mein muskil hojaegi, aur tumlogon k gun se ki toh fash sakte ho. Ek metal rod leke meri body k arpar karr dena Vivek, recover nai karr paungi. Aur haan, gloves pehenna matt vulna…"**_

With that she closed the open window. And everything returned back to its eerie silence.

She proceeds toward her arm cabinet where she usually puts her her weapon and hostler.

Then out-of-nowhere, her mind registered a sneaky but strong arm wind up around her through her waist.

She gave a response of pointing her gun at the intruder's abdomen, ready to fire the given moment, but the intruder too was quick enough to grab hold of her strong hand, with his stronger one.

"**Calm down darlin'. It's only me"**

That voice, that sweet and husky tone. She could recognise it anywhere. How much she had missed it.

**AESE JALTA HAI JIYA**

**JAESE DIYA**

With one swift movement she was face to face with him. His eyes, that were same, sparkling with same mischief, clearly visible behind same masquerade mask he had wore last night at the party held by her colleagues.

**JEENA SAKU ABB**

**MAIN TANHA HOON PIYA**

She could hardly believe her eyes. He was not a dream. Last night at party she thought she was hallucinating cause she was missing him terribly. But no, he was here again, in flesh and bone.

**AISE JALTA HAI JIYA**

**JAISE DIYA**

Those soft caramel brown eyes held so much love for her. That love that had truely won over her frozen heart.

**AISE JALTA HAI JIYA**

**JAISE DIYA**

**"What are you doing here?"** She asked in a hushed tone

**"A celebration that you deserve"** He replied in her ear **"I know that you are worried 'bout me but trust me, I know how to camflouge and blend among people. Your colleuges' didn't suspect me last night, did they? They're never gonna catch me"**

**JEENA SAKU ABB**

**MAIN TANHA HOON PIYA**

**AISE JALTA HAI JIYA**

She was totally awestruck. He was not so sneaky back then. She could sense him anywhere within the vicinity of her house, so could never sneak upon her. But in her absence, he surely had trained harder to step up to her shoes, and improved.

**BECHAIN MERE** **MANN KA MAYURA**

**LAGTA HAI TANHA JEEVAN ADHURA**

He had surely grown stronger. For a profession he had chosen he was faithful. And his lips softly landed over her lips, mere a brush and over. It held no urgency. It was enough to convey the message of love.

**TANN MEIN LAGI HAI VIRHA KI JWALA**

**ABB TOH PILA DE ADHARON KA PYALA**

He slowly holds her hand and guided towards the dining area, and moved towards the stairs. Now she noticed the change in the house. He had lit the whole house in soft glow of the candles. Romance was in the air.

**TRUSHNA PUKARE MERI**

**SUNN BEHRIYA**

He led her towards the balcony. Her eyes never left his face. Those soft skin beneath that mask, she longed to touch it.

**AESE JALTA HAI JIYA**

**JAESE DIYA**

She kept staring at him, walking down the memory lane as well.

_"you chose the wrong girl to fall in love with"_

_"No you don't understand or realise it..."_

_"Go away. I know your type very well. Next move and I'm gonna kill you"_

_"Kill me as you wish Darling. But I'm gonna win over your heart...someday..."_

**TU HAI AKELA**

**MAIN HOON AKELI**

_"Nothings gonna hurt you, not while I'm around"_

_"I'm capable of defending myself"_

_"You're injured, let me help you..."_

_"I said it's OK..."_

_"You can't get out of this forest alone..."_

_"No, I can. But can't leave you behind"_

**SUNI PADI HAI **

**SARI HAVELI**

They slowly entered the balcony. All the lights were off but the moonlight was enough to illuminate their date. Small round table covered with soft, milky white satin, surrounded by two porch chairs. A perfect picture of a perfect date.

**BETABION KA **

**PAL BESABAR HAI **

He led her to the table. He had spread out all of her favourites. But before he could pull out the chair for her, she suddenly hugged him from behind.

**"What's wrong? ... Darling "**

**"Shh ... let me hug you properly"** She replied in low tone **"before this night ends"** she could hardly supress the sob leaving from her lips.

**AB HONE WALI **

**JALDI SEHAR HAI **

**"I know what broke you. I can't believe that way. I'm here now. It's ok."**

At those words she could no longer hold her tears and let them flow freely. She frightened her hug.

He could feel fear, agony, hurt etc radiating from her . So he turned around and hugged her in return.

**DOORI MITADE MILKE**

**AA SATHIYA **

Series of quite sobs and she let out all of her emotion she had been holding back. All of the collgues had only seen strong side of her till the date, or the crushed one but never a sentimental.

And only one could save her from drowning. And it was him.

**AASE JALTA HAI JIYA **

**JAESE DIYA **

He started stroking her satin soft hair and whispered sweet nothingness in her ear. One of the bravest officer of CID was reduced to nothing, right in front of his eyes. He had

seen her in every emotion but never this. His heart wept utterly but couldn't openly. she needed him. She had let her guard down trusting him. This was her time to let the wall crumple, but before dawn she would reconstruct her facade. Before dawn-break she had to let it go.

**"Please Don't ever leave me, Jin "**

**"Never"**

**JINA SAKU ABB **

**MAH TANHA HU PIYA**

**AESE JALTA JIYA **

He waited till her sobs died down, slowly lifting her face he wiped her eyes. And kissed her forehead.

**BEAUTY QUEEN OF ONLY EIGHTEEN****  
****SHE HAD SOME TROUBLE WITH HERSELF****  
****HE WAS ALWAYS THERE TO HELP HER****  
****SHE ALWAYS BELONGED TO SOMEONE ELSE****  
**

They ate the supper(can't be dinner as it is almost mid-night) in silence. No exchange of of words but htier eyes and body language spoke volumes.

_**"Hume jyada sikhane ki jaroorat nai hai Jay. Vivek chalo dalo isse gadi mein. Ajj toh ye, ya aar ya paar."**_

******I DROVE FOR MILES AND MILES****  
****AND WOUND UP AT YOUR DOOR****  
****I'VE HAD YOU SO MANY TIMES****  
****BUT SOMEHOW I WANT MORE****  
**

He could see the far away look in her eyes, so he got up and pulled her with him. And started a songless slow dance.

He smiled his special mischievous smile to her. And that smile lit her eyes. Only he knew how to make her smile, patch-up her broken heart. He could spend days under high pressure to crack that smile on her lips, to bring that light in her eyes.

******I DON'T MIND SPENDING EVERY DAY****  
****OUT ON YOUR CORNER IN THE POURING RAIN****  
****LOOK FOR THE GIRL WITH THE BROKEN SMILE****  
****ASK HER IF SHE WANTS TO STAY AWHILE**

He slowly put his lips near her ear and

******AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
****AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
**

He spun her around a few times. Then left her hand. She spun once more and stopped. But upon looking around, he was not there. she tried to sense him. But he was out-of-sight. He emerged from the door, with his signature smile holding her favorite wild lilac in his hand.

**"I wanted to give it to you earlier but... I... um... forgot?"**

His silly excuse brought a smile on her lips.

******TAP ON MY WINDOW KNOCK ON MY DOOR****  
****I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BEAUTIFUL****  
****I KNOW I TEND TO GET SO INSECURE****  
****IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE****  
**

Sheknew, he had ordered someone to bringthe lilac right then coz in the rush of preparetion for her b'day he must have forgotten the flowers. But these flaws made him perfect. With him around everything fell into right places. His silly little antics, they were done just to amuse her. He was the moonlight, for her, in the darkest of hour.

******IT'S NOT ALWAYS RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES****  
****IT'S COMPROMISE THAT MOVES US ALONG, YEAH****  
****MY HEART IS FULL AND MY DOOR'S ALWAYS OPEN****  
****YOU COME ANYTIME YOU WANT**

He had always tried to cheer up her, regardless to risk he was taking invading her privacy. He always thought that her soft smile was a magic. A small genuine lift of her lips made his day. She loved and accepted him with all of his flaws, as he did to her.

******I DON'T MIND SPENDING EVERY DAY****  
****OUT ON YOUR CORNER IN THE POURING RAIN****  
****LOOK FOR THE GIRL WITH THE BROKEN SMILE****  
****ASK HER IF SHE WANTS TO STAY AWHILE****  
**

His love had changed her. He had spend days and nights, craving her barrier. Walking past the the hard exterior wall, she had so skillfully created over year.

Their slow dance continuedand she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. This was the man, with whom she felt safe.

******AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
****AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
****AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
****AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
**

She hadlae herself loose, so she was getting more and more tired every passing second. He understood that her legs could barely hold her up now. So, he kept swaying, lulling her to sleep, which she had missed for more then 40 hours. He kept his hold on her firm, so that she wont slip,yet soft, so that she wont feel pain.

She smiled upto him in half-sleep, knowing he was the right guy for her.

******I KNOW WHERE YOU HIDE ALONE IN YOUR CAR****  
****KNOW ALL OF THE THINGS THAT MAKE YOU WHO YOU ARE****  
****I KNOW THAT GOODBYE MEANS NOTHING AT ALL****  
****COMES BACK AND BEGS ME TO CATCH HER EVERY TIME SHE FALLS, YEAH****  
**

He picked up her in his arms and decended downstairs to her bedroom. He slowly pushes open the door with his foot. She coud hard keep her eyes open.

Her steady and slow breathe soothed his heart

She had finally subdued her pain. He looked down upon her face, she was snuggling against his chest. Last time he had seen her properly, she looked different. She didn't have jet-black hair or the electric black eyes. He missed those white sparkles in her eyes. He wanted to see herlong and peary hair again.

******TAP ON MY WINDOW KNOCK ON MY DOOR****  
****I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BEAUTIFUL****  
**

"**I just want you back, in your old life 'Night', I know that you would never become 'Sayo' again. But 'Night', I know, she will be back. We will just have to wait for the right moment"**

******I DON'T MIND SPENDING EVERY DAY****  
****OUT ON YOUR CORNER IN THE POURING RAIN****  
****LOOK FOR THE GIRL WITH THE BROKEN SMILE****  
****ASK HER IF SHE WANTS TO STAY AWHILE****  
**

And he laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. She just a scared little child when her guard were down.

In her sleep she reached out for him. He gave a soft smile and looked at the clock, which read '11:59', and said **"Happy birthday Night, happy birthday my darling"**

******AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
****AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
****AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
****(PLEASE DON'T TRY SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE)****  
****AND SHE WILL BE LOVED****  
**

He called out **"Una… Bruno…"**

Out of shadows leapt out a full grown white eyed, black wild cat followed by a russet brown alsatian wolf.

"**Take cae of Night, you are incharge Una"**

The wild cat nodded as if she understood. He walked out of the room but turned around and smiled when she called out his name in sleep **"JIN" **

******PLEASE DON'T TRY SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE****  
****PLEASE DON'T TRY SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE****  
****(I DON'T MIND SPENDING EVERY DAY)****  
****(OUT ON YOUR CORNER IN THE POURING RAIN)****  
****PLEASE DON'T TRY SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE**

"**I'll be back for you, only you. To take you away from this hectic life once you fulfill the promise you had made to her. I won't leave you alone once your goal is fulfilled. I promise you Night, I promise"**

**A/N: **Finally over. 10 dinn ki mehnat k badd meine pura kia. Janti hu aap sab complain karr rahe hoge k 'The Perfect Deceiver' ka chp 2 kaha hai but usse thora time lagega, so issi se kamm chala lena. Character sabko samaj mein aya? Thanx to all my family member meri ye bakwas parne k liye. Thanx especially KD di, KK, SS, Abby, Aro(from fb), kk's rapanzal, YB, DD, SD, FK, DK, Prii, Ori143, PR, MM, DF and all for supporting n inspiring me, along side all the guest reviewer(rahul n rohan) of my previous fics.

Waese toh **"Aise Jalta Hai Jia" ** meine kd di ko v request kia tha but iss fic k liye dusra song nai aya so wohi use kia. Hope k aap sabko pasnd aye.

Kamekaze me I know ki tumko Abhirika pasnd hai but mujse wo nai hua so jo bann paya wo likh dia. Sayad agle birthday pr. Can't promise.

_**Once again Happy Birthday to you Darling.**_

**Last thing: READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
